polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Canadaball
Canadaball |nativename = : Kanata |founded = July 1, 1867 |onlypredecessor = British Canadaball |predicon = Ontario |image = Chattycanada.png|1965-Present SH-Canadaball (1921-1957).png|1921-1965 |caption = I'm the biggest in the American continent! |government = Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Friendly, apologetic, liberal, straight arrow, tolerant, happy |language = English French Minority Languages: Chinese Punjabi Native languages |type = Germanic Celtic Latin American |capital = Ottawaball |affiliation = Commonwealthball NATOball Arctic Councilball OASball OECDball UNball NAFTAball |religion = Almost every religions, but especially: Catholicism Protestantism Atheism Islam Hinduism Sikhism Buddhism Judaism Native Religions |friends = Everybody loves Canadaball!!! Nearly all countryballs is friend of Canadaball but especially: UKball Franceball USAball Croatiaball Netherlandsball EUball Mexicoball Indiaball New Zealandball Australiaball Japanball South Koreaball Denmarkball Swedenball Finlandball Philippinesball Turkeyball Israelcube Hungaryball Turks and Caicosball Russiaball |enemies = Belarusball YUO ARE MINE!!! Syriaball North Koreaball Saudi Arabiaball(from 2018) Chinaball Iranball ISISball Its just a prank bro Venezuelaball Donetsk Peoples Republicball (PAST DEFEATED ENEMIES) German Empireball Austria-Hungaryball Ottoman Empireball Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball Empire of Japanball Soviet Unionball Ba'athist Iraqball Gaddafiball |likes = �� Hockey (All his NHL teams, but especially Toronto Maple Leafs, Edmonton Oilers, Calgary Flames, Winnipeg Jets, Montreal Canadiens, Ottawa Senators, and Vancouver Canucks) Exporting terrible music and cartoons Saying "eh" and "aboot" �� Beer �� �� Hockey Moose �� Hockey Maple Syrup �� Hockey �� Apologies his high HDI �� Hockey Domestic Politics �� Hockey Avril Lavigne �� Hockey Celine Dion Drake Daniel Ingram �� Hockey Jim Carrey Ryan Gosling Ryan Reynolds Poutine, ��Hockey, Rick Mercer, having larger clay than USAball, Rush, Arcade Fire, Bears (including the TV Show: “Maurice Sendak’s Little Bear”), Three Days Grace, Hockey, Free Healthcare, The Internet, Hockey, Curling, BioWare (especially Dragon Age and Mass Effect), Social Democracy, Hockey, Lacrosse, �� Hockey, Retarded Penguin Games owned by Disney, Tim Hortons, �� Hockey, Winters, Baseball, Basketball, American football, Teletoon, Fresh TV, YTV, �� Hockey, Deadpool, 6teen, Total Drama franchise, Stoked, Pandas and the song Good Old Hockey Game, Guns, Martha Speaks (especially Danny), PBS Kids animated shows, PBS Kids, Adobe Flash/Adobe Animate, Mike Myers, Shrek, Johnny Test, My Little Pony, Corus Entertainment, almost every education,, ...and �� Hockey, F40PH |hates = Lukashenka, Québecball (Sometimes), Reichtangle and Nazi Germanyball, STUPID SLAVIC, ISISball People who do not speak English that confuse him with American (just because he speaks English), Being irrelevant despite he has big clay, South Park, Nickelodeon, Justin Bieber (sorry), Cartoon Network, ����Wildfires ����, Nickelback, Saudi Arabia, Furries |predecessor = British Canadaball |intospace = Yes, he has own space agency! Has also sent robot arms to Space. |bork = TRUE NORTH!, Eh eh, Hockey hockey, Sorry sorry, Poutine Poutine |food = Poutine, bannock, lobster, Montreal bagels, Tim Horton’s foods and drinks |status = POLITICAL CRISIS! SNC LAVALIN CASE GOING BAD FOR TRUDEAU |notes = CHINA IS ANGRY AT TRUDEAU AND IS BEING A JERK IN OUR POLITICAL AFFAIRS! }} whiter than we are!|personquoted = John Candy in the movie “Canadian Bacon” talking about Canada}} UKball}} is a countryball living in Northernmost North America. His clay mainly borders his half-brother USAball which includes Alaskaball, and is very close to the Danish autonomous territory of Greenlandball. The country is divided into 10 provinces and 3 territories, including his capital Ottawaball, giving him a total area of 9.98 million square kilometers (3.85 million square miles) of clay in total, and only Russiaball is larger. As of 2019, he maintains a population of about 37.33 million inhabitants, small for the 2nd largest country, even smaller than Californiaball. Being a highly westernized country already gives Canada the ability to join NATOball, and being geographically in North America makes him a member of NAFTAball. He is also a member of the G20 and the G7 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Canada is often seen as America's little brother who is more peaceful and tolerant. He welcomes refugees and immigrants such as Syrians and Mexicans to come and live in his clay, and has even recently legalized marijuana, something USA despises. Though while there are a few things Canada is more tolerable at, he still follows in the footsteps of his brother, doing things like hating Russiaball and Iranball, and helping to lead NATO. His birthday (Canada Day) is on the 1st of July. His astrological sign is Cancer. In 2017 he celebrated his 150th (looking good!). History A long time before becoming a dominion, Canadaball was also known as British Canadaball. He was born as a 3ball, then in 1608 he was colonized by Franceball and she became his mother. By 1690, UKball had also landed near Canadaball, he landed in present day Virginiaball and met his present day brother USAball who was at the time a 7ball. They fought King William's War (1689-1697), Queen Anne's War (1702-1713), and King George's War (1744-1748). Then in 1754, Franceball and UKball fought the Seven Years' War until 1763, when the Treaty of Parisball gave UKball adoption rights to Franceball's child New Franceball (AKA Canadaball). Soon afterward, UKball's other North American son Thirteen Coloniesball rebelled against his father and became independent in 1783. Canadaball fought with his father UKball against his brother USAball when he was still only a colony. The war eventually was simplified to two sides peppering away at each other while Europe was busy attacking Napoleon and Franceball. In 1814 UKball burned down the White House in Washington DC, something which USAball is still sore about (And will constantly scream about: "We would've steamrolled you after New Orleans!"). Political unrest in 1837 led so responsible government and the Durham Report, which united Upper and Lower Canada into Canada-Unis. These movements led to a more progressive political situation. In 1864, Canadaball's sons met at Charlottetownball to discuss confederation, which was accomplished in 1867, resulting in Canadaball becoming a Dominion of the British Empire. UKball rarely had trouble with him after that point, except in 1885 he had to help crush the North-West Rebellion. In 1914, Canadaball went to Europe to help his parents fight Reichtangle ( German Empireball) in the Great War. In 1919, he sat at the Paris Peace Conference as well and received his own seat in the League of Nations. Canadaball did well in the 1920s, but the Great Depression affected him, and in 1939 he went to Europe again to help fight Nazi Germanyball. His help in liberating Netherlandsball won him another friend. In 1949, Newfoundlandball agreed to move into Canadaball's home. Canadaball helped fight Chinaball in the Korean War, and changed his clothes in 1965, to celebrate his centenary of federation. In the 1970s and 1980's, Canadaball became a developed country, gaining more and more autonomy from UKball, and eventually creating his own constitution in 1982. (However, Canadaball had been independent before for decades, granted a status of dominion in 1867 and de-facto independence in 1931, where he gained diplomatic and internal autonomy, among others.) As of 2000, Canadaball is well-known and liked around the world for being the liberal and most friendly figure that he is. Canadaball is a developed country and one of the wealthiest in the world, with the tenth highest nominal per capita income globally, and the ninth highest ranking in the Human Development Index. It ranks among the highest in international measurements of government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, economic freedom, and education. He is welcoming anybody that wants to escape the horror of his brother USAball's 4-year-long insanity, and because Trump won the presidency there, there are so many American refugees coming, that his immigration website crashed (Sorry, eh). Now Donald Trump is starting a war over spilled milk and softwood. Although Canadaball won't admit how bad his Prime Minister is. Canadaball will co-host the 2026 FIFA World Cup together with USAball and Mexicoball. Personality He has a nice personality, but if you mess with him, he will gut you like a seal... He has a respectful amont of Chinese-Canadian Ball around 1.7 million of them though. He formerly removed Dim Sum through the Chinese Head Tax. Now he feels sorry for that, much like everything else. Not only this, he also made several apologized to LGBT people, Indigenous-Canadians Ball, Japanese-Canadian Ball and Indian-Canadian Ball. His polite attitude leads him into a more stable relationship with commies such as Cubaball; however, Canadaball has historically been (and still is) under UKball's influence since the constitution of 1982. Canadaball is shares a historical relationship with USAball. Well, Canada is known for being a peacekeeping nation and always will be glad to negotiate and make friendly talk. Although Canada is friendly with China, those two states do share a rocky and politiical disagreement over several things, such as the Meng Wanzhou crisis by siding with the Americans and also condemning China for its harsh political treatment of Canadians. Canada will not tolerate injustifiable actions towards innocent lives as he feels like he is the caregiver. Flag Colors Relationships Friends/Mon Amies Basically, anyone who is a family member or in the UN, EU, and NATO: Particularly. * Cubaball - A communist friend who Trudeau visit during vacation. "Viva Cuba" (Pierre Elliott Trudeau Prime Minister of Canada). But USAball doesn't like him and is gonna destroy him with the McDonald's so Canada is sad. * Czechiaball - I LOVE YOUR NATION! YOU HAVE THE BEST PEOPLE! * Finlandball- Good job beating me in hockey in the World Juniors 2019. That was one hell of a beating you did :). You play hockey better than the Russians. WOW CONGRATS ON BEATING THE AMERICANS! ** Thank you * Polandball - HAPPY 100th ANNIVERSARY TO YOU THE BEST SLAVIC FRIEND EVER! ** - Thank you, I can Kurwa with you :) ** - Woah there you also have a problem with China? Don't worry I will help you. Huawei is going to pay ** - Oh no SAVE ME! Russia is going to invade me! (Sees Russia turning into Communist Ball) ** - Sending troops to Poland (Sends 100 Nato Soldiers to protect Poland) ** - Hey guys we got a war boys (Sends American troops to protect Poland from Russia) Time to put this Russky down to her knees) ** - SUKA SUKA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! ** - XIXIXIXI This shall be fun. A 2v3 war? This shall be interesting. War so it is. Huawei will be avenged! (Arrests all Canadian and Polish officials) ** - How about 3 on 3. You Western People need to chill down. America wanna fight? ** - Silly non neutral countries, must learn... * USAball -What should I do with Meng Wanzhou? And now what the hell is going on with China? ** Take Meng to court! And make sure she doesn't get the best treatment! China arrested Michael Kovrig so now we are in big trouble with China! Also Russia and Iran joined the fray! ** You did well in the IIHF World Juniors! Thanks for beating that RUSSIAN RETARD ** No problem mate. Was a easy catch ** Well sorry that Finland beated you you ok with silver? ** Welp I lost to Finland.... Well that bastard was strong I think I will settle with silver. :) ** Will you intervene and protect Poland given the Huawei crisis going to Poland now? We need to protect hiM! ** Of course! Poland cannot fall to the Russians nor the Chinese! PROTECT DEMOCRACY! * Mexicoball - My cousin. Unlike my brother, i'm actually tolerant on your people coming to live in my clay. I'm very large and I don't even have a population larger than Californiaball, so your people are always welcome in my clay if USA doesn't let you. * Franceball - This morning in Paris, 100 years after the WWI Armistice, leaders from around the world came together to remember the fallen, and pay tribute to their sacrifice. Today, we commit to preserving their legacy of peace & freedom. * Japanball - I'm glad to have business with you * Netherlandsball - Liberated them from Nazi Germanyball. We are best buddies and Mark Rutte honours us every year. * Philippinesball - My colonial-minded nephew, son of USAball and Spainball, stepson of Slovenia. He doesn't like his own music, he prefers the songs of Avril Lavigne, Justin Bieber, and Celine Dion. Now I know why he said "Gib Avril, Bieber and Celine plox!" so many times, despite he likes Kpop so much. Also he likes our Prime Minister so much (he also gave me Jollibee). But many Filipinos living in my clay We both hate Chinaball. * South Koreaball - She's true Best Korea. We were third best in PyeongChang 2018 Olympic Winter Games. Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir to be remembered as Canada's faces of 2018! * Turkeyball - Best Middle Eastern friend since 1944. Canada home to best Canadians of Turkish Descent! We have 63,955 Canadians who claimed full or partial Turkish descent! * Swedenball - Best Hockey Rivals (better than Russians) Thanks for giving Henrik and Daniel Sedin to the Vancouver Canucks. The epic Sedins combine on OT winner in final home game! Its sad to see them go and retire. Wish the Sedins a well and fair retirement. Congrats on winning the gold medal :). ELIAS PETTERSSON IS THE BEST HOCKEY PLAYER FOR THE CANUCKS THANK YOU! GO CANUCKS GO! * Switzerlandball - I give him flowers to remember victims of Swissair! He gives me swiss cheese and yummy luxury chocolate that USAball can't believe. Congratulations on Beating me in the IIHF! It was nice playing you good luck beating the Swedes for us. * Quebecball - We used to have a difficult time thanks to the Attempted Quebec Separatism in 1980 and 1995. René Lévesque was particularly a threat till he died in 1987. We now have a softer relationship. * Hungaryball I helped save Hungarians during their revolution of 1956 and I accepted 50000 refugees. We have 348,085 Hungarians living in our country. Hungarian girls are adorable ( I have a Magyar Girlfriend (wink wink!)) But I'm so sorry for Caillou, he talked smack about your country. ** - Well at least he's not real :) * Ukraineball - SLAVA UKRAINA! Chrystia Freeland is the best Ukrainian Canadian. Did you call me your best friend? Well, you are my best friend as well! ** - Thank YOU! ** - Protect Poland please! Russia and China wants to take him down because of the Huawei crisis! ** - For the hlory of the Slavs! I will protect Poland from the Huawei crisis! We cannot allow Democracy to be broken! ** - Today we honour the sacrifice of the Heavenly Hundred, the brave protestors who died in the struggle for democracy in #Ukraine five years ago. Canada will always stand with the people of #Ukraine. Героям слава! ** - Велике спасибі!!! WE THE UKRAINIANS LOVE YOU! ** and and - Ok you want war by supporting this crybaby? Lets get them boys!! Kill this Blyat! XIXIXIXI FOR HUAWEI! AND FOR THE GLORY OF ALLAH! ** and - POLAND, USA SOMEONE HELP!!! TRIPLE MADNESS!!!! ** Ok boys we got a war! let's crush the east ** Lets kill those KURWAS! CHARGE!!!! (Sends Polish legion to Ukraine) ** and - We love you all guys. (Starts shooting Russian soldiers in Donbass) Neutral (Frenemies)/Amis Neutres * Hawaiiball - Its just a prank bro, I didn't mean to invented Hawaiian pizza and that I put pineapple on pizza just to prank you and I thought it was funny. I didn't know that your uncle (Italy) would hate you. (A Canadian Greek actually invented Hawaiian pizza) * Croatiaball - You humilated my Father in the FIFA World Cup semi-finals. You made me cry. But my mom ended up beating you so I'm happy now! We also fought in a war. But you of good friend and we of allies, especially because we both in NATOball * Iranball - Our relationship is very strained and we don't like you starting a diplomatic crisis with the United States. And what's with holding my brother's people hostage, eh? But, Justin Trudeau said within the first month of the October 2015 election that he had plans to restore relations between us, in the wake of the Iranian nuclear deal, in which the outgoing Harper government had strongly opposed. He lifted most of your economic sanctions following the Iran nuclear agreement in July 2015. Thank you for supporting me against Saudi Arabiaball. ** - Just a headsup Canada, I want you to release Meng Wanzhou and release her back to China. Me and Her were supposed to have a private talk! If you want more kindness from me, stop being friends with America or I will partake in this Huawei crisis on the side of Russia and China! ** - Just a heads up, Iran, people can be friends with whatever countries that they would like. You can’t just hate someone because they like America. (I like America and Russia doesn’t hate me. We are even in the BRICS). Enemies/Ennemis diaboliques * Bosniaball - I'm so sorry for insulting you! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Your an awesome being. I regret doing anything that was terrible! * Chinaball - OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER YOU HEAR ME?! YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON TO EVER EXIST FOR 100 REASONS! WE USED TO BE GOOD UNDER THE STEPHEN HARPER ERA NOW ITS OVER! I WILL FORGET THE BAD TIMES BECAUSE OF YOU! YOUR MENG WANZHOU IS A HANJIAN! YOU WANT A WOMAN WHO IS TERRORISING CELLPHONES TO BE RELEASED TO YOU?! NO WAY MAN SHE NEEDS TO GET INTO OUR COURTS FIRST! ALSO I ENDED BC FORESTRY TRADE WITH YOU FOR NOT EDUCATING YOUR CELLPHONE HUAWEI ON TERRORISM! WHY DID YOU DETAIN MICHAEL KOVRIG YOU SADISTIC FOOL ?! NOW YOU CROSSED THE CRIMSON LINE YOU FOOL! HOW ARE WE GOING TO BE FRIENDS NOW?! YOUR NOTHING BUT AN ASSHOLE! FUCK THIS SHIT! WOH THERE YOUR THREATING POLAND ALREADY AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO US! NO WAY JOSE YOUR GOING TO MAKE RUSSIA EAT POLAND UP! OK THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING STRAW! YOU FUCKING SENTENCED A BC MAN TO DEATH FOR DRUG SMUGGLING INSTEAD OF SENTENCING HIM TO PRISON! THATS IT I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANY NATION NOW! I CONDEMN YOU FOR YOUR LIFE! THIS ZHONGGUO IS THE WORST IN DEMOCRACY, LOVE AND TRICKERY! IT TOOK A CHINESE GIRL TO SENTENCE A BC MAN TO DEATH! I HATE YOU... I HATE YOU! I WILL EXTRADITE MENG WANZHOU YOU SON OF A BITCH! ** : XIXIXIXIXI! You think a big fat country like you can stop me? You are the worst person ever to exist! NOBODY STOPS ME! NOBODY STOPS THE GLORIOUS ZHONGGUO FROM DOING WHAT HE PLEASES! I WILL DECLARE WAR ON YOU IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THE HELL UP! RUSSIA WILL EAT POLAND AND IF YOU GO TO POLAND WITH NATO! ME RUSSIA AND IRAN WILL ANNEX POLAND! YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME? ANYTIME REMEMBER REVENGE WILL BE SWIFT! YOU DARE HURT ME?! YOU ALREADY LOST YOUR OWN AMBASSADOR TO MY AREA!! XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI! (SHOOTS CANADA'S HAT OFF) ** - Big mistake China. Apologize. BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING A TOTAL DICK TO ME! I WILL MAKE AMERICA INVOLVE IN THIS YOU DICK! APOLOGIZE Or be PREPARED FOR A COALITION.. YOU WILL REGRET THIS. ** I DONT CARE YOU ASKED FOR IT RUSSIA KILL THIS ASSHOLE RIGHT NOW!! ** THIS WILL BE FUN! LETS BURY HIM! (Starts beating Canadatangle up) ** SWEET JESUS SOMEBODY HELP! AMERICA! (devolves) - AGH (is knocked out) ** XAXAXAXA Canada sucks! (spits at him) * Saudi Arabiaball - You are a cruel kingdom who suppresses human rights. You imprisoned the Badawis which tells me you are a ruthless kingdom! Worse, after what Chrystia Freeland said to your king, you started both a economic and diplomatic war against me by freezing new trade, suspending flights to Toronto, freezing investments and ordering 15000 Saudi International students out of our country after I demanded that activists be freed. Man, I am gravely concerned about additional arrests of civil society and women’s rights activists in #SaudiArabia, including Samar Badawi. We urge the Saudi authorities to immediately release them and all other peaceful #humanrights activists and put an end to this. What the hell did you do to your journalist you freak? YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT A SAUDI IS LIVING HAPPILY THANKS TO FREELAND! * Burkina Fasoball - WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR MISSING CANADIANS?! * ISISball - WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL TO CHILDREN? WHY MUST YOU GO ON A RAMPAGE AND KILL 2 INNOCENT CHILDREN IN TORONTO (Reese Fallon, 18, and 10-year-old Julianna Kozis) AND WOUND SO MANY? * Russiaball - FUCK YOU FOR BEATING AND HUMILATING TEAM CANADA IN THE WORLD JUNIORS IIHF! YOU CHEATED IN THE LAST MINUTE OF PLAY! DI PIETRO IS NOT WEAK! HAHAHAHAHAH USA BEATED YOU IN THE IIHF HOCKEY YOU SUCK! YOUR A SUKA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH POLAND! YOU WANT TO EAT HIM?! NOT A CHANCE (SENDS NATO TROOPS TO POLAND) ** - Oh please piss off Trudeau! You suck at democracy ** - Today we honour the sacrifice of the Heavenly Hundred, the brave protestors who died in the struggle for democracy in #Ukraine five years ago. Canada will always stand with the people of #Ukraine. Героям слава! ** - Oh FUCK YOU FREELAND SUKA BLYAT! UKRAINE IS A WIMP AT DEMOCRACY! THE EUROMAIDAN WAS BECAUSE OF YOU UKRAINIAN FUCKERS! ALSO SCREW UKRAINIAN CANADIANS! (Literally rapes a Ukrainian girl) ** - HEY WHAT THE HELL! GIVE HER BACK! ** - Russia is being a dick lets beat him up! ** - Oh Suka-- (gets beaten up) ** - Hey a Fight count me in! * Finlandball - FUCK YOU TOO FOR ELIMINATING TEAM CANADA IN THE WORLD JUNIORS IIHF! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FAKE! ' * Belarusball - A puppet state who loves Russia and has a terrible dictator * USSRball - We were fine until NATO was born. Then he claimed that he was the best in the world at hockey! Well, you're not you commie poser! 1972, best day of my life! Canada is the best at hockey! Your son Russia is being a complete DICK. * Venezuelaball and South Sudanball - We targeting them with sanctions. *Wildfires���� - Burning Ontario with insane wildfires and creating a smog in Metro Vancouver ...We need to put an end to this! 'Forest fires will become more widespread and destructive 'if this does not stop! * Donetsk Peoples Republicball You are nothing but a Russian puppet state. Zakarchenko deserved to die. Don't even try getting into the UN. Stay out of Ukraine. Your time will be over. Ukraine is better than Russia and you are a puppet. Now get your Russian soldiers out and rejoin Ukraine so we can have peace. Your a Ukrainian and you will always be Ukrainian. *Youtube: You just collapsed on me! *John Mccallum Sorry but you are no longer Canada's Ambassador to China because you weren't suppose to criticize Meng Wanzhou's status Family Parents/Guardians * UKball - Father * Irelandball - 1/4th Father * Franceball - Ma mère * Andorraball - Oncle * Italyball - Oncle * Portugalball - Oncle * Romaniaball - Oncle * Spainball - Tante * Germanyball - Uncle on UK's side/Beau-père * Netherlandsball - Uncle on UK's side * Austriaball - Uncle on UK's side * Hungaryball - Mon beau-père adoptif Siblings * Australiaball - Half Brother * Papua New Guineaball - Nephew * New Zealandball - Half Brother * Cook Islandsball - Nephew * Niueball - Nephew * Tokelauball - Nephew * USAball - Half Brother (because his mother is Spain) ** Sloveniaball - Sister-in-law (Meh.) * Saint Pierre and Miquelonball - Frère jumeaux * Belgiumball - Half Brother * Haitiball - Demi-frère * Vanuatuball - Brother/Frère * Mauritiusball - Another Brother/Autre Frère * EUball- Half Brother/Cousin * All of UKball's and Franceball's former entities and colonies (British Empire) are brothers and sisters. * Newfoundland and Labradorball - Brother (roomies since 1949). Children * Albertaball - Son * British Columbiaball - Son * Manitobaball - Son * New Brunswickball - Son * Nova Scotiaball - Son * Prince Edward Islandball - Son * Ontarioball - Son * Quebecball - (Adoptive?) Son * Saskatchewanball - Son * Northwest Territoriesball - (Adoptive?) Son * Nunavutball - Adoptive Son * Yukon Territoryball - Son * Alaskaball & Minnesotaball - Future Adoptive Sons Nephews * Philippinesball - Nephew/Adoptive Cousin Provinces and Territories Provinces * Albertaball - Canadian rednecks. Where we get our oil monies. Also where the ''Heartland TV show takes place. Currently, in hard times because of pipeline issues and unemployment issues. ** Calgaryball - He has an AMAZING Stampede in the summer, and he gets lots of tourists from that! But I hate him getting to much snow soo early! He also gets monies from tourists willing to see the Rockey Mountains and Banffball. Calgary can into tourist monies! "Darn you Notley! Are you trying to kill us?" - Calgaryball ** Edmontonball - Capital of Albertaball, surprisingly, the city has a lower population than Calgaryball. The city has a big mall and is a pretty okay place. What the heck is this? Detroit?( poor Broncos :( that dumb bus) **Flagstaffball (Alberta) - don't talk much, okay??? **Fort McMurrayball - He is literally on fire! Well, let's hope he is not on fire this year, eh? **Red Deerball - The place has got a lot of historical and First Nations art! * British Columbiaball - Hippie potsmokers. Also soo many Chinese! More Chinese than First Nations wow. Your Chinese language is worsening your Français. It outpopulated French! Sad. :( ** Vancouverball - Probably the most Chinese city outside of Asia (also hates Toronto because of the Toronto Maple Leafs). * Manitobaball - Dammit Riel! * New Brunswickball - Totally not of Maineball (nor vice versa). * Newfoundland and Labradorball - My brother, who in 1949 decided to join me. Last to join confederation, eh? He gave me my first ever Olympic gold medal in men's curling in 2006! * Nova Scotiaball - Fish and chips. Also a bit of Haggis. * Ontarioball - The only province to be American without being American. Also, wants to secede as well, but not as much as Quebecball. ** Ottawaball - Capital Territory. They think they're people from Albany. ** Torontoball - They think they're New Yorkers. (And the centre of the world) ** Windsorball: Makes good cars. * PEIball - Charlottetown Conference, potatoes and Anne of Green Gables. * Quebecball - Mon adoptive son, who wants to be independent. Also la poutine. '''VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE? OU PAS? No your are NOT getting freedom and THATS THAT. **Gatineauball - Part of the Capital Territory. He too prefers to stay with Canada if Quebec secedes. ** Montrealball - She prefers to stay with Canada if Quebec secedes. **Saguenay-Lac-Saint-Jeanball - Most likely to stay with Quebec if Quebec secedes. He also created tourtière, a traditional Quebecer meal. **St-Bruno-de-Montarvilleball - Acorn muncher and loves the Holy Cemetery (of St-Gabriel brothers) since he has it. He loves IGA is very angry about Zellers being replaced by Target. HE HATES MONTREALBALL THE LORD OF GHETTO CITIES IN QUEBEC. **Quebec Cityball: My Brother tried to anschluss him twice. Hosts a really awesome Winter Carnival every February, eh! * Saskatchewanball - Canadian rednecks. ** Reginaball - Also hates Toronto like a religion. ** Saskatoonball - What the heck is this, Chicago or Milwaukee? Territories * Northwest Territoriesball - Used to have a crapton of clay, until we gave it to the provinces and Nunavut. * Nunavutball - They were like "hey guys, we want to separate from NWT", and we were like "okay". Also, wants to secede as well. **Iqaluitball - The capital city of Nunavutball. ** Nunatsiavutball - Autonomous brother of Nunavutball. * Yukonball - Only has one city, unless Dawson wants to become one since it was growing up fast. Quotes *"Poutine" *"Maple syrup?" *"I'm sorry" *"Je suis désolé" * "Pardonnez-moi" * "O Canada!" * "Hockey" * "Free healthcare" * "Eh?" * "Fur" * TRUE NORTH How to Draw Drawing Canadaball is fun! # Divide the circle by red, white, then back to the red. # Draw the glorious red maple leaf in the middle. # Draw two eyes to finish him off. Eh? Gallery Artwork File:Byz-Sea_to_Sea.png CanadiaballYugo.png X1pt3djh54c01.png Needs to be added (17).jpg Canadaball.png Happy D-Day to Germany.jpg Canada Near The Mountains.png Striking_Similarities.png Dsl1Xim.png Invest in Philippines.jpg MeanwhileinNorthAmerica.png PolandballWikiaCanadaBanner.png Serious_Anglophone.png Canadaball.jpg God_Save_The_Queen.png The_3_Compadres.png JFX_Canadaball_GDI.png Canada.png Eskimos.png 未命名78.jpg OKAuA.jpg Polandball_Planet.png A_little_group.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png XCAi0i2.png Canadaball_In_Forest.png Fur coat Canada.png Piquarawr’s Family.jpeg Comics fz7zqyfbci621.png|credit from Snail_Forever 3nRG0Eq.png|credit from tnnmys Hdrsxfdsl5u11.png|credit from Chasp12 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss 2n81w49s7mg11.png|credit from Barskie Qkcmdrsvzsg11.png|credit from Captain_MasonM 0EMJPUD.png Pizza Crisis.jpg 68mgtm53lht11.png Quebec.png Z5qKJ38.png|credit from Dog_Vote Y5sXKcH.png Q0IVwkt.png Kqvwm8K.png How yo swoop through comics..png PtoVMYS.png 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Polandball Alternate Universe.png BcvU7jS.png X3HBl1k.png Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWrath.jpg|Canada's Wrath (AaronC14) Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWay.png|Canada's Way (AaronC14) 1317493298002.png 213px-No hamburger, just poutine.png CNEgqoD.png Geopoliphysics.jpg|Representing an atom with North America Tw7wYu3.png Mexico - Canada - USA.png Canada's Hawaii.png Getting_Married.png Better safe than Sorry.png CANADAISNOTSORRY.jpg Bangladesh Big.png Natural Order Ruined.png Nobody Listens to Canada.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png ..pole.. dancing.jpg Another World War.jpg 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg GwmOuXl.png Different English.jpg Working at a Vietnamese Restaurant.PNG 8ioDL35.png Canadarm.png Crowded.jpg|Europe has 50 recognized countries and is about 10,180,000 km2 while North America (Not counting Central America) has a whopping 3 countries and over double the land (24,709,000 km2) zq9qpnk.jpg Too Weather.png WAR WAR.jpg 2Accbzc.png DC3NZuW.png 'w8Ddr0v.png u3Oousq.png 2BOuc9C.png VxwfCsh.png ItVE5rw.png 8jL6f1Z.png UcMzX2E.png 'dfChzo9.png 'pBu0vaZ.png 'tSQgQ4R.png 'gLC2v2I.png HugBVAZ.png Country-balls-the-only-one-canada-ever-did-wrong.png SoccerVsFootball.png 7ball%26Canada.png Who Saved the World??.jpg 640px-Peru_-_Libano_-_Austria_-_Canada.png Murica%26CanadaCulture.png WhatthefuckCanada.png Good_guy_canada.jpg Murica%26CanadaLoseControlOfHisGovernment.png Canada%26UKBall.png Canada30.jpg Peru or Canada.png 7ballvsCanada.png Canadaball-0.png Canadatangle.png Country-balls-extreme-wildlife.png UaH0Zuk.png EtyUWPx.png Canada's Seasons.png Sunglasses.png Is Mine.jpg Canada 'Protects' Iceland.png eesti forms club.jpg ItalyvsCanada&Hawaii.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg A british christmas.jpg Y8nzup1.png K1gBMsf.png ABMf9ns.png Bsgddhd.png Putin is Best.png Russias Only Enemy.png Facebook Torontoball.png Gx7ns4m.png Canada_and_Denmark_fight_over_a_rock.png MyFJetr.png 'gfjIpA5.png 'fiswOgO.png W4hBCkJ.png 1c6iNhJ.png Summer.png Goose.png XuiDdNl.png Hacking.png JHqrPLJ.png XyVOUIq.png 23rd time's a charm.png PYwo2fd.png PHGveVU.png Expectaionss.jpg Neighbors.png 'ikRirdR.png 'tyYE85V.png Br0jrGh.png kUxvOdI.png How to fly.jpg T6vjHm8.png 'nNxaSkL.png FO85LzY.png Thats_not_Greenland.png 2jjH63P.png 9._Party_at_Pennsylvania%27s.png RdnMqmb.png Qeg6AIr.png New Shirt.png C8X0qFp.png Sd06SiH.png VoNkUek.png GfuJo3G.png The Samee.png Borders of Countries.png Unhated Nations Meeting.jpg Planet Destroyers.png Ups and Downs.png Approval Rating.png Types of Creatures.png Reds are Enemies.png Snow in Egypt.png Chattycanada.png Not Family.png Trip to Paris.png Retarded Pizza.png Canada Good at Warfare.png Snowball Fight.jpg Canada Why.png Liberate Canada.png No One Listens.png Murica Being Nice.png We the Same.jpg Seals' Revenge.png Lose Some Weight.png July in Diff Countries.png Burgerland.png Hockey Buddies.png Fireworks of Iceland.png No Enemies.png Canada's Club.png The Real Scare.png Lets Play Soccer.png Greenland Is Mine.png Whos The Coldest.png Were Brothers.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Santa's Slaves.png Mute Party.png English School.jpg Justice Leagueballs.jpg No Coastline.png Language Oppresion.png Experience Wilderness.jpg Different Gamers.png Old School.png Now Smaller.png Being Resourceful.png Border Surgeon.png British Fight.png Sovereignty Club.png Official Languages.png Logical English.jpg A Canadian Faux Pas.png Diversity Plox.png The Bastards.png Airlines.jpg Lebanon and canada.png Malta Speaks 1.png KNHiJVD.png VdW6N0p.png QajwaU9W50MsQ2JQ1J2jrTVAsgRqPnbLjfZpqorm6lQ.png 21ep5j08vla11.png Divine Intervention.png What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png Canacuck.png Links *Facebook page }} cs:Kanadaball es:Canadáball fr:Canadaballe it:Canadaball ru:Канада zh:加拿大球 Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:Canadaball Category:Characters Category:Tea Category:Commonwealth Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Red White Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Arctic Category:Olympic Host Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Oil Category:ISISball Haters Category:Homosex Lovers Category:UNball Category:World Cup Host Category:NATOball Category:OASball Category:Atheist Category:Tea Lovers Category:Communist Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:OECD Members Category:Cold Category:ISIS Removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers